Forced to Stay, Willing to Love
by Miya Silver
Summary: Hoggle had warned her that if she even made it to the middle she would never get out again. What if she was forced to stay in the Labyrinth? What if she thought it was her punishment for wishing Toby away? What can a Goblin King do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Updated:9/6/10

Chapter 5 and 6 have been put together as they had been to be.

the new chapter has not vanished, like Jareth does so well in a burst of glitter.

* * *

_It has been ten years since that night and I have yet to forgive myself for what I had done. Though I have taken my punishment of losing my freedom and being forced to stay here in the Underground…_

Sarah as she closed her journal and pushed it away from her, unable to write anymore. She sighed, looking up to catch her reflection in the mirror. A pale face with dull, hallow, green eyes. Her once shinning, dark brown hair now laid flat and dull. "Ten years since I came here to save my brother. Ten years to the day…"

A knock sounded at the front door cutting her off her thoughts. Sighing again, she stood from the stool in front of her vanity and head down the narrow staircase leading to her small, but clean kitchen on the first floor of her quaint little cottage. A very charming place with one bedroom and bathroom upstairs, a small kitchen and living room, nothing fancy. She didn't want anything fancy even if she could afford it, which she couldn't since she refused any kind of help from _HIM._

Another knock made her moved across the living room, going around the couch that was facing a fireplace and two chairs; a winged back and rocking chair flanking it. She opened the door to find the owner of the small market down the street. He was hold a few bags in his hand while a few more where on the grand at his feet.

"Roka? You're not to been until the end of the week?"

He looked sheepishly down a his feet, his pointed ears twitching slightly, "Really, I'm pretty sure Rosa got the date right?" He smiled weakly at her, "Well, since I'm here anyways…" He placed the bags inside the door and walked back down the road waving.

Sarah frowned, but closed the door and bent down to see what he brought her this time around.

As she was digging through she came across a small cloth bag inside one of the bigger ones. She slowly opened it and looked inside. She let a small gasp escaped her lips as she saw the four rip peaches in the bag. Roka knew she hated peaches, she never ordered them and refused them when he offered any.

"A gift, my precious."

Sarah slowly turned only to take a step back bumping against the door when she saw a tall man (or fae) with very un-ruling silvery blond hair framing his smooth face causing the two tone colored eyes to gleam. He was dressed in a white poet's shirt that opened to show off his tanned chest, a black vest, tight dove-grey leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, black knee high boot, and a black cape tossed over his shoulders. The Goblin King, in all his glory, stood a little to close for comfort.

"You had something to do with this?" She growled, holding up the bag of peaches.

"My Dear Sarah." He stated softly as he took a step forward, "Why would I have any reason to send you peaches?"

He smiled, showing those pointed Fae's teeth that should have caused Sarah to fear him, but she knew that the shiver that was sent down her spin and had her closing her eyes had nothing to do with fear. She felt him more than hear him move and opened her eyes to see him placing his hands on the door blocking her in with that out of this world body of his.

"You would try anything to get me back into your power."

She tried growling, but alas the words barely came out as whisper. She tries to push back away from him, wanting to make more space between them as he lowered his head to look at her with his evil, yet so captivating eyes.

"If that was true, my dear, then I could have swept you away from your little cottage here and back to my castle, where you rightly belong." He bent down to place his sinful lips beside her ears, "But you wouldn't like that, would you?" He asked before placing a skin tingling kiss on her neck.

"Stop that!" She gasped.

She was trying to keep her voice stern and her hands from griping his shirt as she pushed against his chest. She felt him smirk against her skin, his warm breath sending more shivers down her spin.

"You know that you love it when I do this." He lifted his head to stare into her eyes, "That's why you want me to stop. You don't what to love it, or even enjoy it."

She narrowed her eyes at him, 'Get out! Leave me alone. You said you would."

She shoved at him and went to duck under his arm only to have his arm snake around her waist and pull her back against his body holding her arms to her side. He lowered his chin to rest lightly rest on her shoulder, pressing his check against her check.

"I said you could live in a place of your own. I said no such thing about leaving you alone. I will come to when ever I want and right now," He rubbed his nose her hair, "I'm here, with you."

* * *

"You're not eating ."

Sarah lifted her eyes from staring at her plate of food to look up at HIM. He was sitting across the small wooden table in her kitchen. After he had released her from his arms, he had left her to stand against a wall watching him. He was moving around the room, lighting a fire to kill the chill that was creeping into the cottage. He had waved her over only getting her dirty looks. He finally gave up summoning the meal that she was staring at now.

"I'm not hungry." she whispered softly, lowering her eyes away from his.

He narrowed his eyes and stood walking around the table to kneel next to her chair, "You haven't eaten at all today, yesterday, or the day before that." He cupped her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him, "Not since I was here four days ago." He watched as her eyes widen. "And before you start pointing fingers, I haven't had time to look in on you for awhile. I just sense it." He took her hand, kissing the back of it, "I feel that you're weak, tire, and your face is whiter then the winter.

She pulled her hand away, knowing what he said to be true. She stood and walked away, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why do you care? I'm the one that beat your little labyrinth. If it wasn't for your rule that once I entered, I could never leave, even though I saved Toby, you and I wouldn't be talking right now." She turned and looked at him, "You know your way out. I'm fine by myself. I have no need of YOUR help." With that said, she raced up the stairs.

Jareth listened as she closed her door softly still too weak to slam it, and the soft click of the key turning in the door. "_Lock as many doors as you like, precious. They can't stop me." _With a flick of his wrist he formed a crystal orb and vanished, reappearing in the bedroom. He was standing behind her as she stood at a window.

He shook his head and looked around the room. Not much filled the tiny room. The bed was a full size and set against the far wall, a chest at the foot of the bed. A mirrored vanity was on the wall next to the door that led to the bathroom. A dead fireplace was on one of the outer walls. The only light came from a small lantern setting on the side table next to the bed, casting shadows across the wall.

Sarah didn't seem to notice he was there. She just stood at the window, her arms wrapped around her as if trying to keep more than the cold away. Jareth formed three orbs, flinging one a the cold fireplace, bringing a warm blazing fire to life. The second orb was flung to form a small settee in front of the fire, while the third formed a small table with a tray of food. He watched as Sarah stiffened and slowly turned to face the little sitting area that he had created. She continued to slowly turn until she was facing him.

"How?…When?…What?"

"You didn't eat." He smiled and wave a hand at the tray.

She narrowed her eyes and snapping her mouth shut, she turned away from him. He smiled, _"She still has her fire. I haven't lost her."_ He thought as walked over to her and scooped her up bridal style to carry her to the settee and setting her in his lap.

"Let me go! What do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer, just reached out to pick up some bread, keeping a hand around her waist to keep her from falling on to the floor, "Here's the deal," He held the bread out to her, "Eat and I let go, Don't and we'll stay right here…" He trailed off as she snatched the bread from his hand.

"There, now leave." She stated after eating the chuck of bread.

He shook his head, "The deal was that I let you go," He stated firmly releasing her, "Not once did I say I would leave."

He watched as she got up from his lap and moved back across the room making him turn to watch her over the back of the settee. She had moved back to stand in front of the window._ "My Sarah, why do you haunt me so? Why do you torture us for ten years." _He stood and walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her, "Sarah, come to me, my Sarah. Don't let this go on. I can't stand to see you like this…so lifeless. Don't let this go on." He whispered into her ear.

"Why must you?" She whispered back, too weak to try and move away.

"I can't live within you, Sarah. Only with you." He turned her around holding her face in between his hands, "But only if you wish it. I will not force you."

She closed her eyes as the tears started to flow, "Leave me. Let me be. Let me live my life alone as I was meant to do so Aboveground."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_**Let me live my life alone as I was meant to do so Aboveground."**_ Sarah's words echoed off the stone walls of the elegant throne room, vibrating the fragile crystal orb resting in the palm of a gloved hand. The Fae smirked as he let the orb glide smoothly over his hands as he moved it, "You were never meant for the Aboveground, My Dear. You were meant to be here, in the Underground, with my son." The High Fae King sighed, tossing the orb into the air, letting it vanish as the doors opened. A Fae woman dressed in an elegant silver threaded midnight blue dress, walked in frowning slightly.

"Alfonso, dear?" His wife started, "You're not spying on our son again?" she asked walking over to him to take his hand into her own.

Alfonso sighed, caressing the back of his wife's hand with his thumb, "No my dear Sheena, I was looking in on his bride. She seems to think she should fade away, taking our son with her without know it."

The High Queen frowned, "And Jareth is doing…what to stop her?"

He looked down at her, "All he can do, love." He stated tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "He's keeping her alive as much as he can. He refuses to force her anymore."

"But he never forced her to do anything. it's the law of the Underground. Once a mortal enters the gate there is no returning."

"I know, my love, but he feels that he is at fault. There is no way that he will force her to marry him."

Sheena smiled, "I think it's past time you visited with our son. He wont force her, but that doesn't mean we can't help give her a push."

* * *

Jareth sat lounging in his throne, watching the one year old child playing happily in the small pit with the few toys that he had around for the children who were wished away. She had been wished away by her mother who had refused to run; glade to be rid of the brat the woman had sneered at him when he had appeared before her as he did to all them. He had wanted to throw the woman into the Bog. Now, he had a child to deal with. Normally he would find a nice Fae family to take them in and raise them as their own, but she had reminded of his Sarah too much for him to give her away.

"What am I to do with you , Kina?" He sighed.

As if understanding him, the little girl raised her green eyes from the blocks she had been playing with to look at him and smiled. _"So carefree. Just like Sarah use to be." _He stopped himself, "_No! I have not lost her yet." _He shook his head as the doors to the room opened letting a couple walking.

"Mother? Father?"

Jareth stood from his throne, shocked at seeing his parents at his castle no less. Queen Sheena smiled, pulling her son into a hug. She stepped back to let him shake hands with his father.

"What are you two doing here? I didn't miss anything did I?" He asked looking between the two as they shook their head.

His father placed an arm around his shoulder lending him over to the pit where Kina was watching them with a grin.

"Tell me son, when will I get to meet this bride to be of your's?" the High king asked as he bent to scoop up the giggling child.

Jareth sighed. He should have known. They had come to press him again about marrying Sarah. The first time his father and him had gotten into a huge argument over forcing her. It ended with his father leaving in a cloud of glitter and the both not willing to speak to each other for almost two years.

"I'm working on it, father."

He looked around, noticing that his mother hadn't followed them and was at fact no where to be seen. _"Where did she go and what is she up to?" _He thought as Kina started coughing and holding her arms out to him.

* * *

Sarah wondered if the stars had ever looked so clear in the Aboveground as they did in the Underground. She was standing on the stone path that lead to the small garden behind the cottage. The garden, small it as was, didn't' need to be tend to, it seem to flourish. Sarah believed that HE had something to do with that. Speaking of HIM, she hadn't seen him, nor heard from him since that night. After telling him to let her live her life alone, she had crawled into bed, too tired to fight with him anymore. He had went back to sit before the fireplace. She knew he was still there even as she fell asleep, though finding only a note from him the next morning telling her that she need to eat, and if she refused, that he would moving in with her. Not wanting the Goblin King to move into her already small cottage, she had started eat. Little by little, she started to look and feel better. Her hair started to get the shine and fullness back, her eye, though still dull, weren't hallow anymore and was getting better with each passing day. She closed her eyes and took deep breath.

"You win this time, Goblin King!" She yelled to the open sky.

She sighed and turned to head back inside, only to stop at the sight of a woman standing in her back doorway. She was beautiful with curly, blond hair flowing down her back. Her elegant blue dress could be seen through the midnight cloak that was drape around her shoulder. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"You must be Sarah Williams. I'm Sheena MacMastern, Jareth's Mother." Her voice was sweet; angelic like.

"Wait! His mother?"

The woman nodded before turning away and walking back inside the kitchen. Slowly, as if not sure what to suspect to see inside. Sheena was moving around the small kitchen, seeming to be making tea. Sarah wrapped her arms around herself.

"HE sent you, didn't he?"

The woman turned from the counter, smile in place, "No honey, he didn't." The kettle whistled, causing her to turn away to take it off the hook hanging over the fire, pouring the light colored water into two cups sitting out on the counter, "Sugar or cream?" she asked, walking over to the table."

Sarah nodded, "Both, please." She sat down, taking the cup from the Queen. "Then why…" she stopped shutting her mouth. She didn't want to be rude.

Sheena patted her hand, "You have every right to ask, dear. A strange woman shows up and takes over your kitchen. To answer your question, I came to see for myself the only one that has been able to beat my son at his own game. I wanted to hear the tale, but first…Why aren't you staying at the castle? You have every right to do and have anything you please since you beat the Labyrinth."

Sarah looked down at her cup, "You sure Goblin King didn't send you to ask me that?"

Sheena's smile brighten, "Yes dear. I didn't even tell him that I was coming." She waved a hand and a plate of finger sandwiches appeared on the table between them. Now tell me about your journey."

Few hours later and many cups of tea, Sarah finished her tale, "After saying the words, though I still found myself standing before him. He told me then that I wasn't allowed to leave. No mortal who has walked willing through the gates of the Underground can ever leave as a mortal. Of course Toby was sent back, since we was wished away and didn't enter on his own free will, but I was forced to stay."

Sheena watched as the only person, mortal or fae, to solve the Labyrinth without cheating, and was able to save her brother sigh into her cup. _"She has not once said his name. She refers to Jareth as HE, HIM, or the Goblin King." _She smiled, "Sarah," she started, "I noticed you haven't used my son's name even once since I've been here."

Sarah lifted her head frowning, "I…"

Sheena shook her head, "Come, come, dear. Lie to yourself all you want, but please don't lie to me."

Sarah shook her head, "Your son tricked me. I made a deal to save my brother. I beat his little maze. Sure he sent Toby home, but from the very beginning, he had never meant to return me. I see no reason to HIS name." She stood and walked to the stairs stopping to speak, "I'm sorry, but I don't love your son."

Sheena smiled as Sarah walked up the steps, "I never said you did, Sarah."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jareth couldn't believe his mother, well he could believe. He and his father were sitting in the dinning room. Kina was sitting in his lap with her head resting on his chest, her soft cheeks flushed. He had tried to get her to eat or drink something, but it was no use. His father, sitting next to him sipping his glass of wine and frowning.

"The wine not to your liking, father?"

Alfonso narrowed his eyes, "You know very well why I'm frowning, son. You haven't said a word since I told you were your mother was and I want to make sure that I don't have to box your ears when she returns."

"Father, I know mother, I know you, I also know that you have been very patience waiting for me to marry, but I won't marry Sarah unless she wishes it as well and it's my Sarah, not someone that looks likes her either."

"She's only trying to help, son." He knew his son was displeased about what his mother was doing. Alfonso hadn't even meant to tell him, but when Kina's coughing got worst and Jareth said he was going to seek Sarah for help, he had let it slip.

"And your point is father?" Jareth asked, rubbing Kina's back as she started coughing again. He was worried, when his mother started in, she didn't stop."

"Son, its been ten years. Your mother wants grandchildren to spoil. We both know that Sarah belongs at your side. Even the Labyrinth feels it."

Just then the door opened and his mother, smiling a little to sweetly, came strolling in, "Why isn't that girl Queen? Really, Jar, I though I raised you better then this."

Jareth knew it. He stood, picking up the blanket from the table and wrapping it around a shriving Kina, "Mother, Father, I love you two dearly, but please understand she refuses to live in the castle, refusing to let me help." He started for the door, "Understand this as well, I may be forcing her to stay in the Underground, I will not trick, force, or lie to get her to love me." with that stated, he left the room, holding Kina close to his chest.

Sheena shook her head as she sat down next to husband, "No one has to do any of that. She already loves you. Just don't know if she believes it, or if she thinks she doesn't deserves it."

* * *

Sarah stood watching the rain pour down in sheets outside her living room window. Behind her the fireplace glowed with a cheery fire. She frowned thinking about the Visit from the High Queen. She had denied that she loves the Goblin King even though Sheena hadn't even mention her loving him.

Sarah sighed, closing her eyes, _"You don't love HIM and you don't deserve his, Sarah."_ she chimed herself. She had to keep focus. She was to live in the Underground, alone and sad for what remained of her life. She knew that this was her punishment for wishing her brother away. Either way it could have gone, she was to be punished. If she had lost, he would have been kept here as well. Though since she saved him, he didn't have to be punished for her mistake. It was dinner time, but she didn't really feel like eating. She was thinking about heading straight to bed, when she remembered HIS note.

"Something small." She whispered to herself as she turned away from the window.

She stopped gasping at the sight of the Goblin King standing on the other side of he couch. His face was grim and pale in the fire light. He was holding a bundle close to his shoulder. She quickly recovered crossing her arms in front of her.

"What do you want, Goblin King?"

She narrowed her eyes as he tried to smile, but was failing to do so. He finally gave up smiling and held the bundle out to her carefully. She took it from him, holding it close to her as she looked inside to see the a little girl looking back at her with green eyes. She had brown baby fine hair, red cheeks, and a running nose. Sarah looked up at him confused.

"Her name is Kina. Her mother wished her away after her boyfriend left because he didn't want to care for another man's child." He explained, "She started coughing earlier today, and she seems to have a fever. She refuses to eat, doesn't want to be put down, she doesn't even want to smile. The healer has left to deal with a crisis illness in another village." He closed his eyes, "I'm lost, Sarah. I need your help."

She was surprised at the sad, helpless look that shadowed his face. She looked down at the child to see that she had grabbed a hold of her dress.

"You want me to care for her?"

"I…don't want to leave her, Sarah." He watched her stiffen and quickly added, "I wont try anything, Sarah. I'm here on Kina's behalf."

Sarah frowned, _"What has happened to him?" _She nodded, "Do have any of her stuff?"

He bent to pick up a bag from the floor, "A stuff animal that she seems to like, some bottles, diapers, and change clothes. If we need anything else I can summon it."

She nodded, "Do you want to take her while I gather a few things?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to wake her, If you tell me want you need, I can get it for you."

Sarah looked down at the child to see that in fact she was asleep. Sarah smiled and started to list the thing she needed. When she was done and he had left the room to boil the water she had asked for, she headed towards the rocking chair.

* * *

The old grandfather clock in the living room stuck 1 o'clock in the morning as Sarah was moving around the small kitchen preparing sandwiches, and tea. She had been up all night caring for Kina with HIM. He has been in the living room, walking the floor with her since she woke up over an hour ago.

She placed everything on a wooden tray and headed back into the living. HE had his back to her, singing softly to the child. His voice floated across the room towards Sarah. The words reminding her of the song he sang to her once. She could see the crystal ballroom forming in her mind. The many faes wearing goblin masks as they laughed, and danced around her.

She could remember the dress as if she was wearing right then and there. The lacey pink pearl color, draping around her, the puffy off the shoulders sleeves leaving her shoulders bear to the warm air, the gemmed silver necklace resting around her neck felt cool against her warm skin. Her hair was done up in curls with silver ribbons and small crystals.

She even remembered HIM. The white ruffles of his poet shirt peeked out of the labels of his midnight coat. His shoulders sprinkled with silver glitter, his pale blond hair still wild as it always was and will remain, but hanging down to frame his face which had been covered by one of those goblin masks. He had lowered it to star at her with lust filled eyes. No smile nor smirk formed on those sinful lips of his.

She was pulled back from the past as Kina gurgled at her over HIS shoulder. She smiled as HE stopped singing and turned around to look at her and smiled. Sarah set the tray down so she could take Kina from him.

"She very fond of you." he whispered as he handed the babe over to her.

"She just wants a mother goblins don't make very good mother figures to mortal babes." She picked up the bottle and head for the rocking chair, "I made sandwiches and tea if you're hungry."

He nodded his thanks picking one of the sandwiches, "You're right about goblins not making good mothers. She does need a mother, but you're the…" He stopped, shaking his head.

"I'm what."

The Goblin King just shook his head, "I made a promise, Sarah. Tonight is about Kina. I'm not going to try anything." he took a bite, not looking at her.

"_What was he talking?"_ Kina started fussing, making Sarah notice she had stopped rocking, "She sounds like she's starting to feeling better. Her nose isn't so stuffed up if she can fuss like that." she stated started rocking

"She just knows what she wants." His voiced sounded from beside her. She looked up to see he had moved.

He rubbed the child's cheek, who reached up to take hold of it. Sarah closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She was sure he could hear her heart racing. She opened her eyes to look straight ahead at a mirror that hung on the wall. It was reflecting her holding Kina in her arms while HE was standing there looking down at them with love in his eyes. _"A perfect family."_ The thought slammed into her causing her to stop rocking.

"Sarah, you alright?" His voice was soft, cautions .

She shook her head and stood, "She better now. I believe you will be able to handle her now."

* * *

Jareth stood holding a screaming Kina as he watched Sarah race up the stair like the hounds of hell were after her. "Shh, its ok, sweetie." He whispered as he rubbed her back. She finally stop screaming, but the tears kept flowing. _"Why did she pale? What caused her to panic like that?" _He looked around and noticed the mirror. _"Did she see something?" _He walked over and waved a hand, causing the image of the three of them to reappear.

"A perfect family." He spoke out loud.

He turned as the image faded to stare at the stairs._ "She saw us as a family!"_ His heart started to flutter. Him and Sarah raising Kina as their own. Kina started fussing again, waving her arms towards the stairs Sarah had disappeared up.

"Alright, alright. We'll go see her."

With a wave of a hand and a crystal orb latter, they stood in her room at the foot of the bed. Sarah was laying on the bed still fully clothed and fast sleep. He smiled, setting Kina on the bed to watch her crawl up the bed curl up next to Sarah. _"Family."_ He laid down on the bed behind Sarah, wrapping an arm around her waist. After making sure Kina was tucked next to Sarah safely, he lowered his head to the pillow. _"She won't be happy about this in the morning, but it feels so right to have her here. I'll take my punishment in the morning."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Trying not to trip over her the skirts of her grown, she ran in the darkness. There was no room, air, no light, just HIS voice._

"_Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

_Sarah shook her head, hold back the tears that threaten to fall. She knew she couldn't, she was allowed. She couldn't love him, she had to live her life alone and loveless._

"_Look what I'm offering you, Sarah, your dreams, ."_

_She lost her dreams when she wished Toby away. She lost everything._

"_I can't live within you."_

_All of a sudden she tripped and fell hard into a stone floor. She stayed on her hands and knees, letting the tears flow down her cheeks. There was no escape for her. She was trapped for all eternity with no help or even a way out._

"_I'll always be there for you as the world falls down, precious." HE offered his hand to her._

_She looked at him, taking his hand and letting him pull her in to his embrace were she felt safe and warm. In his arms the worlds didn't seem so cruel…_

Sarah sighed as the dream faded and she started waking up. She slowly opened her eyes to catch sight a slightly curly browned hair babe curled up next her sleeping peacefully. _"Kina?"_ She was confused. _"How did she get here?"_ she could help but smile as the little girl moved her thumb into her mouth.

That was when she noticed something warm and hard pushed up against her back. She stiffened and slowly tried to sit up only to be held in place by an arm around her waist.

"The sun is barely raising, Precious. Go back to sleep." That deep, smooth, yet firm, and very familiar voice stated sleepily.

She gasped and jerked away from the Goblin King, causing Kina to wake crying.

"Well," He yawned, rolling onto his back, "that ended my dream."

Sarah scooped up Kina, soothing her as she back away from the bed and the fae in it.

"What are you doing here?"

Jareth yawned, _"Here it comes."_ He moved off the bed turning his head to look at her. "Kina was upset after you left." He stood up straitening his clothes.

She noticed that they weren't even wrinkled after sleeping in them. _"Leave it to him to use magic to always look so sexy."_

"She fell right to sleep after curling up next to you." He stated, his long leather clad legs bringing him around the foot of the bed and closer to her. "_She looks more scared then mad."_

"But…you…in bed…with…me…us…" She bumped into the wall behind her.

"Yes, I in bed with you and Kina."

"You could have slept on the couch YOU put in here, or used your magic to create another room. It couldn't have been too much trouble for you." She sternly pointing out everything else he could have done.

He was loving the fire that blazed in her eyes. He stopped in front of her, blocking her as he had done not so long ago. "You know, you're beautiful when your mad. Your eyes blazing with life, and your skin flush with passion."

She inhaled sharply as he bent his head towards her. 'You said you wouldn't…" She could feel his breath, fanning her face. She couldn't take her eyes away from his piercing eyes.

"Wouldn't what?" His lips inches from her's.

"Papa!" Kina piped in.

Sarah realized just then that she was holding her breathe.

"Morning sweetie." He took Kina from Sarah's limp arms, giving the child a kiss on the cheek causing her to giggle some more. "Hold on now, Kina" He leaned back towards Sarah, who was still pulling herself out of the trace she had been in, kissing her lips, "Morning to you, my precious."

She watched with glazed eyes as he walked away with Kina, his stocking thudding softly on the wood floor. _"Stocking feet?" _She shook her head trying to clear the fog.

"Coming love?"

She looked at the door to see him waiting.

"Mama." Kina smiled from his arms.

"She wants you, dear." He held her eyes, "Come join us for breakfast.'

* * *

Two days later, Sarah found herself leaning against her kitchen counter. She had found yet another item belonging to Kina. She had been heart broken when they both left after breakfast that day. HE had to get to back to the castle and the Goblins. Kina was upset that she had to go, but Sarah knew she couldn't, not if she couldn't keep her for good. Even though she had only spent one night and morning with the child, Sarah felt like her mother.

"Ya right, Sarah and HE's the father. A Happy Ever After my ass.!" She chimed herself as she pushed away from the counter to stir the stew she was preparing for her dinner.

"They do exist, deary."

Sarah spun around wood spoon held ready to beat the intruder only to stop. Standing in her kitchen was none other then, "Lady Sheena!" Sarah explained starring at the Goblin King's mother as she smiled.

"I know I haven't come by. I'm so sorry, but something came up with my husband and something called a plane, but he's heals. I praise the fates that Jareth has sense of safety when he flies." She shook her head, "Over 500, 000 years old and he has a crash record the size of the Underground."

Sarah tried to hold back a smile, but failed.

I know you could smile." She walked over to sit at the table. So tell me what have you been doing?"

Sarah's smile fell as she turned away, "Nothing much."

Sheena nodded, "I wish for a few days like those, but my husband will never let me have a peaceful day."

Sarah smiled, "Would you mind telling me what happen with your husband and the plane?"

Sheena smiled back, "Of course, got to get a laugh out of it once in a while."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hoggle nodded as he looked around at his handy work. The gate garden was looking better and better with each pasting year. Ever since Sarah come, Jareth had ordered everything to be cleaned and shinned up. All the gardens were weeded, trees planted, and new brick paths lay down. The Labyrinth's wall were scrub to a shine and the path ways swept clean. Even the castle had a make over.

Hoggle still couldn't believe what he saw almost ten years when the Goblin King had summoned him. The once dingy Goblin City was bustling with goblins sweeping, repairing huts and stores. He shook his head thinking they were just repairing everything that happen to get broken in the battle had happen.

It wasn't until he laid eyes on the castle that he knew he had hit his head. There was no way he was seeing goblins hanging on the walls as they scrubbed the brown dirt from the gray stone walls. The once grim covered windows were being polished to a shine, while the steps were being swept.

Hoggle's head must had been smashed for him to see the elves who severed the High Court, cleaning the halls and many rooms of castle. The place was getting a good cleaning. He just didn't know what was going on.

The surprises didn't end with the cleaning though. The throne room was empty of Goblins. Their ale jugs and barrels were gone, as well as the chickens. The only person in the room was Jareth and a small female Elf. He waited as they talked about something. He shuffled his feet waiting.

"Aaahh! Foggle!" Jareth spoke, waving the elf away.

It's Hoggle, Sire."

"Yes, yes. Well, the gardens are looking a over grown, don't think." He stated as he walked though a door waving the dwarf to follow.

Hoggle had to run to keep up to him as they head toward the Castle gardens.

"A little, Sire."

Jareth nodded, "And why you're at that, lets add some color and trees."

Hoggle couldn't remember what was said after that, but he will never forget the look on his face. The King was happy, smiling, for the first time in centuries.

"Sir Hoggle, thou has forgotten the time?"

The dwarf turned to see Didymus and Ludo stand in the door way to the beginning of the labyrinth.

"No I was just finishing up here. His High and mighty wanted this done before the supplies came for the castle's gardens." He wiped his hands on a rag that hung from his belt. "Then we better get going before she thinks we aren't coming."

* * *

Jareth groaned. He so wanted to kick the goblin at his feet. The thing was going on and on about something. All Jareth wanted to do was scoop Kina up from the pit where she was trying to crawl out and go to Sarah, but he knew he had to do some work. He was the king after all and kings have to rule at some point.

"Look, Gomb is it?" The goblin nodded. "Why do you take the fish and throw them back if you don't like them?"

The Goblin frowned looking down at the fish in his had, "Gomb never thought of that, Sire. Gomb thanks you." The little creature bowed and scurried out of the room.

Jareth sighed and lowered himself into his throne, "What am I going to do with them, Kina?" He open an eye to look at the pit finding it empty.

He jumped and looked around the room seeing where she went only to find an empty room.

"_Great, where could she have gone?" _He swept out of the room calling the servants together and ordering a complete lock down of the castle.

* * *

Didymus charged a tree reenacting how he defeated a dragon. She loved it when her friends came over for lunch, it helped her take Kina and Him off her mind. She watched as Ambrosius stopped in the middle of the charge to take off in the opposite direction throwing the chivalrous, fox-like knight to the ground.

Hoggle shook his head and lead close to Sarah. "He didn't mention that the dragon was a fire lizard no bigger then those crystal orbs of Jareth."

Sarah laughed as Ludo helped Didymus off the ground. Suddenly, Ludo stopped, his ears raised away from his head, "Babe."

The small group turned to look where Ludo was looking at a cluster of bushes to see a small girl toddle her way towards them.

"Kina!" Sarah explained as she jumped up from the blanket.

"Mama!" Kina smiled and fell back to land on her butt.

Sarah looked around waiting to see where HE was, but saw no hint of him. She was wondering what was going when Hoggle sifted behind her.

"You know her Sarah?"

She nodded walking slowly over to Kina, "She's…She was wished way." She picked her up, "Though she has never been away from…" She looked away from them, "Would you three mind taking her to the back to the castle? I'm sure he is wondering where she is."

Hoggle looked at his two friends as they shook their heads. He looked back at Sarah. He was going to hate himself for what he was about to do, but knew that if he didn't, the High Court was going to Bog him. Taking a deep breath, he answered her, "Sorry, Sarah I have orders to go to…work on the gate garden."

Sarah watched as her friends waved as they left, leaving her and Kina to watch them.

"Kina, I…" She sighed, "I guess we better get you back to the castle."

* * *

As Sarah started off down the road heading toward the Goblin City and the Castle, she never noticed the gray hawk sitting on a branch above her head. It tilted its head and waited until both were out of sight to fly down to the ground transforming into the High Queen. Hoggle shuffled out of the bush he was hiding in.

"I hate doing that to her."

"I know, but ten years of unhappiness is killing the Labyrinth. She needs to understand that there is love between them or the goblin kingdom will no longer exist.

"You said you wouldn't force them. With force there is no love, she will remain unhappy and his will continue to break until nothing is left. The Labyrinth will fall either way."

They stared at each other.

"I have been around as long as you have, my Queen. I know the tale better then anyone. Since meeting Sarah, I have learned as much as I could. She is my friend and even if I have to use my last breath to make sure she isn't hurt in anyway I will." He turned and started to march off only to stop as Sheen called out to him.

"You may use your last breath, Hoggle, but My son is willing to give up his soul and kill the Labyrinth just to make sure she doesn't get hurt. The thing is, she is punishing herself for wishing her brother away. She will not let herself love him, nor will she let him love her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jareth rubbed his hand through his hair making it even wilder. It was dark and there still was no sign of Kina. The search party has moved out into the gardens, the City, and now were moving past the junkyard into the Labyrinth. He couldn't believe that she had gone missing in a blink of an eye. He had barely looked away and she was gone.

At first he thought one of the Goblins had taken her to play, but none had seen her. Second thought was she had just gotten out and was wondered away, but then they would have found her by now. The last thought was causing his stomach to clinch in an ugly way. The thought that someone had been able to use magic that deep in his kingdom without his knowing, or even feeling it just didn't set right.

He was the Lord of the Labyrinth, King of the Goblins, and Crown Prince of the Underground. He was connected to this world greater then any other Fae. His magic was unbelievable. He slammed a fist into the stone wall causing it to throb. He knew he broke it, but at least it took his mind off of the mistake he had made.

"Not that many guards, just like last time."

He stiffened and holding hand in his other, he slowly turned to stare into Sarah's green eyes. She was holding a sleeping Kina in her arms.

"Thought you would have known better then to leave the door unguarded."

He walked over to them, still not believing that his Sarah was here, with Kina.

"Where did…?"

"She seemed to have made it all the way to my place some how. I don't know how."

Jareth sighed, "I…" He went to take the child only to have a stabbing pain shoot through his hand.

Sarah looked at it and frowned, "I don't want to wake her, if you just lead the way…"

He nodded and waved his good hand towards a door. He lead her to the room that he had prepared for the child the first day she was there. Pink fabric coved the stone walls, small shelves with toys and books lined a wall. Windows lined another, a wardrobe was set on another with a few chests and a dark polished wood crib was set in the middle of the room. After laying Kina in the bed out of the room she looked at his hand,

"Is your healer back yet?"

"No, she's not."

"Let me take a look."

He held his hand out to her shucking in a breath as she flexed the finger.

"I think you broke it. I'm sorry I can't do anything for that. You're just going to wait for your Healer to come back."

He nodded, "I figured. Mind wrapping it for me."

She nodded and watched as he formed a roll of cloth which she took and started to wrap around his hand. "How did you damage it?"

He shrugged, "Must have ran into a wall or something." He smiled as she finished wrapping, "I have to call the search party back."

"You really didn't know where she was?" Sarah asked following him back to the throne room.

He shook his head, "I was dealing with one of the goblin. She was in the pit, trying to climb out. I thought the walls were to tall for her to get out. When I looked back she was gone." He went on how he called lock down of the castle, sent search parties out. "I never thought she could have made it all that way to your place."

He looked at her. She was beautiful standing in front of him dressed in a dark green peasant dress, her hair was braided and hung down her back. He just want to pull her close, to hold on to her.

'I better go. it's a long walk home." She turned to leave.

He reached out, placing his good hand on her arm stopping her from leaving, "And dangerous. I can have a room made up for you. You can leave as soon as its light."

She started to reject his offer.

"I don't want anything to happen you, Sarah. I know the Monsters that crawl out at night. I feel better if you wait until morning, please.'

She swallowed, shaking her head, "I can't."

"I wouldn't sneak in and ravish you. I just don't want you walking in the Labyrinth at night."

She agreed.

* * *

"Sheena, how could you!" Alfonso exclaimed as wife just looked at him over the rim of her wine glass.

"All I did was guide the child to her, dear."

The High King groaned, "You took the child out of the castle, lead her through the Labyrinth, the dangers there that could have gotten hold of that her!"

"I was with her whole way, watching her and protecting. I knew what I was doing, Alfonso." She stood from her chair, "Besides what the different between you spying on Sarah and pushing Jareth to something, and me pushing them together?"

Alfonso growled, "You use a child, wife. Jareth broke his hand, Sarah thought he was trying to trick her again, and Kina just want a mother and father, which she won't get if you keep this up."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hoggle shook his head as he pulled cups from a small shelf in his kitchen. He turned and placed them on the table before the High King.

"I have nothing against the High Queen, Sire, but I hate to trick Sarah. I have never seen her as sad as she is." He turned and grabbed a jug of ale, "She tries to hide it from us mind you, but I know. Her eyes don't shine as they use to."

Alfonso nodded. He had come to speak to the dwarf about what his wife had asked of him and if she had any more plans up her sleeves "I know. I almost thought she had to be the wrong girl when I first looked in on her after her run. Jareth described her as a life filled, wondrous girl of his dreams. To my surprise I find the champion of the Labyrinth staring blankly as goblins moved the few things she forced herself to accept from Jareth into the cottage she know lives in. Her eyes were dull, not the shinning green. "He shook his head and took a swig of the ale.

"I know the tale of the Lady of the Labyrinth and like everyone else seems to believe.' Hoggle stated refilling the king's cup. "I think Sarah is the future Queen, but unlike many of you, I also know that as long as she is unhappy Jareth's heart will remain broken and the Labyrinth will fall."

Alfonso looked at the dwarf sitting across from him, "I do wonder how you know so much. I thought my son had you tending to the gardens and when ever possible you see Sarah."

The dwarf looked away, "I do have time for myself, Sire."

He smiled but didn't push it, "Well, you are right. Even if Sheena gets them to together, they must be willing to open their hearts to love."

Hoggle looked back at him, "So what's the plan?"

* * *

Sarah groaned as someone was trying to wake her. She turned away and pulled the pillow over her head telling them to go away. She didn't want to leave the comfort of her nice, soft, and warm bed.

"Lady Sarah, Lord Jareth requests you to join him in the dinning room." A small voice whispered.

Sarah poked her head out and looked at the small female elf standing next to the bed. She was wondering how she had gotten in her cottage, when did she get a dinning room, and why was HE here. She then remembered that Kina had gotten away from the castle and she had brought her back. HE had offered her a room since it was too dark and dangerous to head home.

Sarah sat up and looked around. The room was done in a green and silver style pale green curtains draped the walls and deep green furniture faced a fireplace. The comforter was a hunter green with silver stitches. Crawling out of the bed she watched as the elf walked to a wardrobe to pull a simple, yet elegant green dress.

After changing out of the cotton nightgown she had borrowed last night, she followed the young maid sown to the dinning room. HE was sitting at a table arguing with a fussing toddler, trying to get her to eat. Sarah stood at the door watching.

"Come on, Kina. The toast is good."

The little girl kept her month closed; shaking her head causing her dark curls bounce around.

"Mama." She stated firmly.

HE sighed and sat back from the child, "She's sleeping, sweetie."

Sarah smiled and walked towards them, "Sorry I over slept."

HE turned around to stare at her as Kina started giggling and smiling up at her. She patted the child's cheek.

Jareth couldn't pull his eyes away from her. The dress fitted her well, hugging her curves. He wanted to just pull her into his arms and…He shook his head bringing himself back. Sarah was still standing next Kina, breaking pieces off the toast that he had just tried to give to her. He stood and held a chair out for her.

"Well, have a seat and some breakfast."

Sarah looked at him then down at the chair. She was hungry and it seemed Kina wasn't going to eat for him. She took a seat and watched as he sat back down filling the plate in front of her with food.

* * *

"Isn't that a little unfair, Sire?" Hoggle asked as he followed the High King through the forest. I mean the only reason Sarah is at the castle was because what the High Queen did and you weren't happy about it either."

Alfonso smiled, "I know, but it may be the only chance we got. The storm I'm brewing up will cancel out Jareth's magic. He will be unable to do anything to stop it or to send her home. I know that they can figure this out if they were forced to see their love."

Hoggle shook his head.

* * *

Sarah stood at the window of castle's study and stared hopelessly as the storm brewed. Sarah had been standing in the hall saying good bye to Kina, who was crying and trying to reach for her pushing against Jareth, when it started. The wind was so strong that the doors refused to open, a few of the windows got broken as items were hurled through the air, and the rain was so heavy you couldn't see through it.

Kina was so upset by the storm that she refused to stop crying, having to take her from Jareth while he helped with closing up the castle. A goblin explained that the storm was causing his magic to act up. He was unable to use it without knowing what would happen.

That was at ten this morning and hearing the clock on the wall ding, it was now five thirty in the evening. She could hear Kina playing with HIM on the floor behind her. She could feel his eyes on her every once in awhile since he joined them earlier. She had been reading a book to Kina when he walked in.

He had changed his clothes to just a white poet shirt, a black vest, and dove gray leather pant with knee high boots. His hair was still damp and smoothed back not spiked or wild. He had sat down in a chair in front of the fire closing his eyes with a sigh. He was nothing but a man during the storm. He couldn't summon crystals orbs or pop in and out of places.

This knowledge didn't help Sarah. It was never the magic that cause her shiver or catch her breath. It was the man himself that she loved. _"Oh my word! I Love him. I love JARETH!" _She stiffened as she felt him move behind her. "_Could he still sense others' thoughts?"_

"Sarah?"

She was startled to hear his voice further then she thought it would be. She turned to see him standing by door with Kina in his arms.

"Dinner is ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm afraid we won't know anything until the storm is settle down." Alfonso explained as he settled himself into on of Hoggle's chairs. "But that also means I will staying put as well. Hope you don't mind old friend?"

Hoggle nodded, "You know you're always welcomed. I just hope this plan works the way you want it and they don't kill each other."

The High King laughed, "There are goblins in the castle as well. Their not really alone."

"Let's not forget about Kina. With that little girl around they will have to remain on their toes, not on the hearts."

"we'll have to wait and see. I bet you Sarah will at least give herself knowledge of her love for my son. Now, how she will act on it, that I don't know having not met her in person."

* * *

Sarah smiled down at Kina who was asleep in her arms. She was sitting in a rocking chair in the nursery. After dinner, they had headed back to the study where they had played with Kina, Sarah wasn't much into it though since she was still in shock at the knowledge that she loved Jareth. Ever since she had, she had started to say his name, just to herself for now. She was trying to figure out what to do about it.

She knew now that she wanted to stay and care for the child as her own, she wanted to love Jareth and be his wife, but she was afraid that he didn't love her. She was sure he like her, enjoyed her company, but her heart couldn't handle that. She needed someone to love her, someone that would…

A flash of lighting lit up the room. Jareth was standing in the doorway watching her.

"Sarah?"

He walked over to her and knelt down, "I didn't even hear her. The storm must be effecting the spells I placed on the room."

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't know the way to the kitchen. So I came here just check on her. She was fussing, nothing bad really." Sarah explained.

He nodded, "Same here, but I do know my way to the kitchen." He loved it when she smiled. "If she is ready to head back to bed, and your still not sleepy, we can head down together."

He took Kina from her and was placing her in the crib when he saw Sarah stand from the chair, stretching her legs and arms. Holding and arm out to her he waited for her take it before leading her down the hall towards the stairs.

"I know you wanted to go home today and I am sorry that you were unable to." He apologized as they stated down.

"It no big deal. One of the goblins explained somewhat. What I don't understand was the storm ten years ago when…we first met."

"That one was Aboveground. Everything is different above. The storms there don't effect Faes like the storms here." He stopped at a wooden door.

"What exactly happens…"

He stopped from pushing the door open, "Let me think…" He pushed opened the door letting Sarah to walk past him into the large kitchen. "Oh well, for one, if I try summoning something, say a candle," He walked around the kitchen gathering stuff to make a sandwiches. "I wouldn't know what would happen. The worst thing that has happen was a fire when I was a teenager. My mother was freaking out and my father was so mad I thought I wasn't going to sit down for a month." He smiled as Sarah giggled.

"And your mother was telling me how proud she was that you had a good sense of safety when flying."

He turned his head to look at her, "Mother must have told you about one of father's many crashes." He turned back to the counter where he was working on the food. "Well, m y mother taught me to fly. By the time they had me, father was well past 700,000 crash record." He turned back to her with a plate in each hand.

She thanked him as he placed one in front of her.

"So, what else has my darling parents been telling you?"

Sarah swallowed the bit she was chewing and wiped her month, "Your darling mother. I haven't met your father as of yet, so your mother stated very clearly to me."

"You haven't met him?"

"Nope, your mother showed up at the cottage wanting tea and chat."

Jareth frowned as he watched her take another bit. His mother having tea and wanting to talk with her was no big surprise, but his father not joining in was what worried him. Normally the High King was right behind the his wife. If he wasn't helping her, he was doing damage control. His father was up to something. He had never dealt with his father scheming.

"I thank you for the snack. I better head back to bed. I'll be heading back as soon as this storm lets up."

He pulled himself back to see that she had finished eating and his food was still on the plate untouched. "Do you know the way?"

She stopped at the door thinking, "I'm not sure, but I will mange. You haven't even taken a bite."

"It's alright, I will take it with me. He pick up the plate and walked over to her. "I don't want you to get lost in the castle. With out magic who knows how long you could be wandering the halls."

They walked in silent to her bedroom door.

"Well, good night."

He nodded, forcing the urge to kiss her out of his mind as she closed the door. He turned and walked across the hall to his room where he placed the plate down on a side and walked to the glass doors leading to the balcony. He didn't open the door since the storm was still going strong. He just stood there, wondering how the storm was mirroring his feelings and thoughts.

* * *

Another big thanks to all those who have stuck by me and kept reading and reviewing. You have kept the story alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sarah didn't know what time it was. The curtains were closed over the windows, but she could still hear the storm going strong out side. Smiling she rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head. Deep down she had wished for the storm to not stop. She heard the door open softy and her smile fell until she heard a giggle. The sound of small feet pattering across the floor caused her to smile.

A tug on the blanket told her that someone was trying to pull themselves up on to the bed. She stifled a giggle as a little hand started pulling at the blanket covering her head.

"Mama!"

"Kina!"

Sarah stopped from pointing her head out as Jareth's voice sounded from the door. She heard him walk across the room towards the bed. She pulled the blanket down and looked at him.

"It's ok. I was awake before she came in." She sat up careful not to knock the child off the bed.

Jareth smiled and sat down on the edge watching as Kina curled up next to her. "She really loves you, Sarah."

"I love her too. She is so sweet."

He smiled and leaned forward, "You're sweet too."

Sarah blushed and lowered her eyes. "Thank you."

He lifted her chin to look at him, "Sarah…"

She knew he was going to kiss her.

"Papa!" Kina smacked her lip making kissing noise.

Jareth smiled, "Papa will kiss you too. After Mama's kiss." He placed his lips onto hers.

* * *

Sheena narrowed her eyes at the storm clouds that hung over the Labyrinth. She knew her husband was responsible for this. Here he yelled at her for what she had done, while he goes and summons up a storm. _Well, we'll see about that, my dear husband."_ She knew he would only have the storm last the night, but she was going to make sure he was stuck where ever he was for a few days. A little vacation was just what she needed. She smiled and turned back to the small that held her morning tea.

Sarah sighed into his month letting him deepen the kiss. She loved the way his warm hands held her face, the feel of his rock hard chest under her hands. She sighed as he slowly pulled away.

* * *

"Wow! I…" He shook his head, "I must be dreaming."

Sarah giggled, placing a hand on his cheek, "No dream, Jareth."

He stared at her as she smiled.

"Say it again. Say my name."

She leaned forward where her lips were a breath away, "Jareth."

He broke into a smile and pulled her out of bed to twirl her around the room. He set her down and kissed her again.

"Papa! Mama!"

He pulled back placing his forehead against her.

"You better give her a kiss too."

"I have waited so long to hear you say my name."

She smiled, "I couldn't bring myself to do it until I realized something that I didn't want to emit to for a long time."

"What was that?"

She smiled, "That I love you."

* * *

Alfonso frowned at the storm. It should have ended this morning. He had only summoned a short one. Something was wrong…and that something was his wife. She must had realized him not being home last night meant he was behind the storm keeping her out of the Labyrinth. He shook his head and smiled. A small vacation was about due anyways. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Sarah covered her month trying to stifled a giggle as Jareth wiped oatmeal from his face. Kina hadn't liked it and refused it by flinging the spoon at him. After telling him she loves him, he had swung her around again and kissing her. Kina was so upset that she was being ignored that it took Jareth singing to her as he danced around the room with her to calm her back down.

After getting dressed, they had went down to the dinning room where they found elves and goblins working to set things up for breakfast. They didn't have long to wait and were soon sitting at the table. Sarah had given a list to the kitchen of foods that were best for Kina's age, hint the oatmeal, only to find out that she didn't really like it.

She watched as Jareth tried not to laugh at it as he wiped it from his chin. He looked so cute she just wanted to kiss him.

"Kina." She placed pieces of buttered toast in front of her getting her to let go of the spoon. She started to clean up the mess.

"Well, we can mark oatmeal off the list of food for Kina." Jareth groaned as he started wiping the strands of hair that had gotten covered as well.

Sarah smiled and nodded handing the full bowl oatmeal and spoon to a pasting goblin, "Will you please have that done,…?"

"Gbosak, milady."

"Thank you, Gbosak."

The goblin scurried off with a smile on his face.

"Even my goblins have turned to you." Jareth teased as he finished cleaning up as much as he could.

She smiled, "Being polite and being friendly are completely different. Their only being polite because I'm a guest."

He choked a bit of eggs, "You think their like this with every guest?"

She shrugged, "Well, at least the welcomed ones."

He smiled, "My precious Sarah, why do you think I'm so mean to them most of the time?"

She frowned.

"The goblins aren't easy to handle even if they do respect you. They will put there point across to the ones they don't like. It doesn't matter if I welcomed them into the kingdom or not."

Sarah looked at him with wide eyes, "So in other words, if they didn't like me or respect me, then I would be trouble, but what about you, so they like and respect you?"

He shrugged, "Or afraid of me. I don't really know. They listen some of the time, but their just not able to make many connections" He mentally groaned to himself as he remembered Gomb and him trying to figure out about his fish. "To the least, at times they just need to be told what to do. At other times…They just need a swift kick." He didn't like the look of sadness that covered her face at his words. "Sarah, I…"

She shook her head, "Its alright. I understand, Jareth. From what my friends have explained to me, the goblins like the mistreatment. Without it they don't think you care."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? Which friend might that be?"

She shook her head.

"I promise not to bog them."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, I promise not torment them in any way."

She nodded, "It was Roka."

He shook his head, "Should have known."

* * *

Jareth stood at the window in the throne room as lighting flashed and thunder rolled around the Labyrinth. He had never seen a storm like this. He wasn't upset by it though. The storm was keeping Sarah here. With him.

After breakfast, Jareth had asked Sarah to take Kina up to the nursery to play while he saw to some work. The truth was with the storm blocking his magic, there wasn't much he could do, but he had to think. What had happened that morning had him thinking about asking her to stay again at the castle again. She had said his name and told him she loved him. His heart was soaring higher then ever. He felt like he could take the whole Underground as his own.

Was it too soon for him to ask her to stay? Should he let her go back to the cottage and woo her? Normally a man would call on his parents in times like these, but he knew two things about his parents that made that idea ridiculous.

One his parents wouldn't be able to come and second what help would they be when their pushing a marriage. Then it hit him, in a fortnight's time there was the High Court Celebration. He would ask her to accompany him. There he would ask her. He swung away from the window sweeping from the room to make his plans.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sarah yawned and stretched smiling as she sat up, but her smile feel as she saw the sun shinning through the drapes. She walked over to pull them aside and starred out into a bright and beautiful day. Her heart fell knowing that she had to head back to her small cottage today.

She let the drapes fall back into place as she turned to look through the wardrobe for the dress she had wore the night she brought Kina, but she couldn't seem to find it. After laying all the clothes out on the bed, she was wondering where it was when a knock sound on the door. She pulled on a robe as she walked to the door. Opening it, she found a goblin standing there smiling up at her.

"His majesty invites you to join him in the dinning room, milady. Do you wish for Gomb to show you the way?"

Sarah thanked the creature and accepted his offer asking him to wait for her dress.

"You wouldn't seem to know what happen the dress I was wearing a few days ago?"

The goblin shook his head.

* * *

Alfonso stretched and as he looked up at what little sky he could see though the tree branches. It had been a long three days, though Hoggle had tried his best to make him comfortable. He was ready to go home and have a few words with his wife.

* * *

Jareth sighed as he looked over Kina's head towards the windows. He had woken to the sun starting to peek over the horizon. The sky was a clear and he was really considering summoning the storm up again, but knew he couldn't if his plan was going to work. There was still a few kinks to works out, like how to keep his parents out of it? He wasn't going to let them and 'try' to help him with this. Sarah had final told him she loved him and nothing was going to ruin it.

"Good morning."

He turned to watch as Sarah dressed in a simple cream colored dress with dark green embroidered vines filling the flowing skirt that reached down her to ankles. She took his breath away.

"Mama!"

He let Sarah scoop her up as she pasted. Watching her with hungry eyes and mind that kept dancing his plans around in his head. He had to wait, he waited ten years then he could wait 13 days.

"Oh sweet. I'm so going to miss you."

Jareth gave a weak smile, "We're going to miss you, Sarah." He leaned forward and gave her kiss, "Though I hope we're both welcomed to come see you at the cottage?"

She nodded, speechless and flushed from his kiss and the message behind it. He pulled back, allowing her to collect her thoughts. He after helping her place Kina in the highchair and giving her some eggs and toast to eat, he dished up a plate for himself.

"When do you want to go?" He asked as she buttered her own toast.

"I better start after breakfast. I'm afraid what had happened during the storm to the cottage." She to a sip of her tea, "I do wonder though…"

He raised an eyebrow signaling for her continue.

"Do you know what happen the dress that I wore here? I ask the goblin and he didn't seem to know."

Jareth bit his lip and looked away, "Well, as I told you yesterday, the goblins have taken a liking to you and…" He looked at her out of the corner of his eyesight, "They thought it be nice to wash it for you, but an argument broke out over who got to wash it."

Sarah's eyes widen.

"The ones that did it want to replace it, but don't think what they have in mind will exactly be what you want." He paused. "I am more then willing to replace it."

She shook her head closing her eyes, "That would be nice. Its was one of my favorites. I haven't been able to find that color again. I will just need to borrow this dress to head home though."

He frowned, "Borrow? The dresses are yours to keep."

Sarah tilted her head, "Mine?"

He nodded and picked up a strawberry holding up to his lips, "Yep. Their yours."

* * *

Sarah felt like crying as she carefully picked her way through the broken glass that covered the cottage floor. All the windows were broken, scattering the glass everywhere, the settee was soaked and still dripping. The rocking chair was turned over and looked to be warped by all the water.

She moved through the doorway towards the kitchen to find her table was now a wobbling two legged thing on its side. Her china was in pieces scattered among the glass and the back door was missing. She closed her eyes, sighing.

She turned and moved towards the stairs only to have Jareth stop her with a hand on her arm. She wasn't sure why he had wanted to come, but was glade at the moment they had appeared at the iron gate.

"Let me go first. If it's soaked as down here, the boards could be the rotting. I don't want you to get hurt."

She nodded and followed him up slowly. As he pushed the door open water started trickling down the steps. He looked into the room and sighed, but continued in. She couldn't hold the tears in at the sight of her room. Like the rest of the windows in the cottage the one there was also broken. She raised her eyes up to the roof finding patches of the sky blotting her ceiling. She didn't want to see anymore, couldn't see anymore.

She turned and left the room. She kept going, past the over turned table, past the drowned sofa, right out the front door stopping only when a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up and stared into Jareth's mismatched eyes. She just lowered her head, not knowing what to say or do.

She felt his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away.

"Everything will be fine, Sarah. I have already sent for some goblins to clean it up."

She shook her head, "I can't ask you to take away from the other cleaning. I'm sure the cottage wasn't the only place that got hit. I can clean this up."

He held her face between his hands looking into her eyes, "Sarah, everything needs cleaning. There is too much glass for you to do it. Remember, goblins are very hard to hurt. Their skin is to thick to even cut."

She knew he was right, but she didn't want to seem weak. She had been weak before coming to the Underground. Since running the labyrinth and living there, fighting Jareth, she had grown.

"I will accept the help." He didn't have to know that she would be in the middle of it as well.

"Good. I hope that you will also accept a room at the Castle during the cleaning and repairs."

She nodded and looked past him, wondering how she was going to get through it. He pulled her into his arms, hold her close, telling her that he was going to be there for her with his strength. He watched as a group of goblins marched from the trees down the road. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"I'm afraid I have to leave you, my love. I must see what this storm has done to my Labyrinth." He pointed behind her at the goblins, "I will them under your command."

Sarah smiled weakly and nodded.

He tilted her face up to his, "I will see you later, my precious." He gave her a kiss before vanishing leaving Sarah to the small hoard of goblins.

* * *

Sheena watched as her husband strode across the throne room towards her. She knew by the dark look on his face that he was unhappy and she knew who he was unhappy at.

"Where ever have you been, dear? I have been so worried abou…"

He held up his hand, "I don't want to hear it. We have both gone…"

He stopped as a puff of glitter showered the floor between them. They both looked at their son.

"Jareth?"

He frowned at them, "I have a bad feeling that the reason my kingdom is now being repaired."

They blushed.

"Doesn't matter. What does is that your little game has damage Sarah's cottage and she will be staying at the castle thanks to that." He closed his eyes, "Two more things, I will inviting Sarah to the High Court Gala. The last thing is to ask you both," He opened his eyes and looked at each of them in turn, "to stay your hand where she is concerned."

He left them without hearing their answer knowing that his mother will be visiting Sarah soon for all that has happened. Soon they both would know that Sarah had finally opened her heart to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sarah watched with a heavy heart as two goblins carried her rocking chair out the front door to throw it onto the pill for burning. She had found that the warp wood had been worst after they started cleaning. All of the furniture was ruined, though they were going to be able to repair a few of them. She was just upset that the rocking chair wasn't one of them.

She bent her head back down to the crate filled with odds and ends that the goblins gather as they clear out the cottage. Her plan of being in the middle hadn't gone as she had plan. It seemed Jareth was few steps ahead of her. He had ordered the goblins not to allow her in the cottage while they were clearing out the big items.

As she had found out, goblins may respect her, but they followed his orders, having one guard the door and one that ran around for Sarah. One of the goblins that brought him over to her said his name was Gkas. He carried the crates back and forth to get refilled or sorted. She found him more like a cat, then a goblin. She had tried to talk to him, but all she got was a big silly grin and him curling up next to her like a kitten until one of the goblins set other crate outside a window.

Shaking her head and patting his head as he snoozed next to her, she wondered Jareth would let her keep him and how he would like a bath. She laughed under her breath and restarted digging in the crate. She tried to be careful of the broken glass, but she sucked in a breath as a sharp pain came from her palm. Slowly pulling it out, she watched as the blood started to seep out of the inch long gash.

"Damn."

Gkas lifted his head at her curse frowning when he saw the blood. She smiled down at him telling him that she was find. He didn't seem to believe her as he followed her to the well in back yard. Before she could try to pull the bucket up one handed, Gkas jumped up and turned the crack.

She smiled and scratched his ear before washing the gash. She looked around and tried to think of something that she could wrap her hand. She shook her head and walked back the front for the scissors she had saved from one of the crates. She hated to have to cut the dress. She had just found them when someone cleared their throat.

She looked behind her to smile up at Jareth as he looked down at her. She stood up holding her hand palm up to her chest and the scissors in the other. She was about to greet him, only to have him grab her hand.

"What happen?"

She smiled, "Nothing just got cut on some glass while I was digging in the crates seeing what I can salvage."

She took her hand and care of the gash and blood, she went to cut a strip off her dress's skirt.

"What are you doing?" He ask stopping her. He pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket taking her hand to wrap it. "I will have to order they be more careful of the glass in the crates."

She smiled at him, "You worry to much." She heard a squeak behind her and looked down to see Gkas staring up at her. She reach down and patted him on the head.

"So they did find a job for him. I was worried there wasn't a place for him."

She smiled, "He is sweet, like a kitten."

Jareth frowned, "They didn't explain?" He sighed at her shaking head, "Gkas was in an accident a few years before. He hasn't been right since."

She had bent to scoop the creature up into her arms standing to look at him.

"He's able to be simple task, simpler then what most goblins do anyways."

She smiled and patted his head, "He seems to so pleased to do the simple tasks. He carries the crate around for me, since the rest of them think I shouldn't help inside."

He smiled, "Lunch?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I just don't know about you, Jareth, but I can't. I want to get as much done as I can today."

He gripped her hand as she started past him to head back to the unsorted crates pulling her towards him. He bent his head and silenced her protests with his lips. When he pulled back to look into her dazed eyes. "You need to eat, my dear. The goblins have taken to their meal as well." He waved a hand and they vanished.

Sarah looked around to see that they were now standing in a grove. A small waterfall trickled over into a small pond. The smell of sweet flowers floated on the air. A blanket was spread out on the soft grass near the pond with a basket. He took her hand leading her towards the blankets. Gkas, who had grabbed her skirts when they had transported, scurried behind them.

Sarah knelt and watched as Jareth sat across from her. He started unpacking the food from the basket keeping an eyes on the goblin curled up next to Sarah.

"Seems like he has a found a permanent place." He looked at her, "That is if you want him around?"

She smiled, "I would love to. Though do have to ask you," she leaned forward, to whisper, "How does goblins like bathes?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I will have some of the other goblins give him a bath, Sarah." He went back to unpacking the basket. Handing her a plum he took a peach for himself and leaned back on the blanket. Sarah looked up to watch the light flicker between the leaves of the trees. She felt so at peace, that all her problems seem to melt away. She felt relaxed.

* * *

Sarah yawned as she wiped her hands on her apron. The sun was setting, painting the sky with pale orange and pinks. She looked at the cottage to see goblins still carrying things out. She stood and looked down at Gkas who stood at her feet with one clawed hand gripping her skirts.

"Put the crate with the rest and dump the bucket on the burn pile."

The creature nodded and hurried to do as she had ordered, which she found out worked better then asking. She started for the door where the goblin on guard stood tall.

"Not allowed, ma'am."

She smiled, "I know, Kubaxr. Just send the message that we're done for the day."

He nodded and stuck his head in to howler at the others. She turned and walked to the back yard, calling for Gkas. She stopped at the well and waited as the goblin crank the bucket up. He just loved to do the little thing.

"I do hope that the goblin leaving because you're done?"

She turned to look at Jareth and Kina standing behind her. She smiled and nodded. "We can't work in the dark, well…"She thought for a moment, "I can't see in the dark." She turned back to the bucket to wash her hands and splash water onto her face. She wiped her face dry with her apron.

"I'm glade, I was afraid that I would have to kidnap you again just to get you to eat." He smiled and kissed her, "Though kidnapping you wouldn't be that bad."

Sarah giggled and playfully slapped his armed, "Oh, you!"

He shifted Kina who was trying to wiggle her way out of his arms, "Shall we, my dear? Dinner is done and waiting for us." He held his arm out to her.

She nodded and making sure Gkas was clinging to her skirt before taking his arm with a smile. And for the second time that day they vanished from the goblins' sight.

* * *

**I wish thank those that have stuck by me during this tale. Your repeated reviews have kept me writing.**

**Notwritten **

**TinkLuvr16**

**Midnightblue1992**

**Petite sums - i bite- **

Thank You


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They reappeared in the hall outside her room seconds later. He waved at two goblins standing just a few feet away. He had ordered a bath for Gkas. After they had lead him away, Jareth turned to Sarah.

"I thought you would like to freshen up before dinner."

She nodded and raised up to kiss his cheek, "I'll be down soon." She closed her door and hurried to bath and dress. She had chosen a beautiful deep green overdress that covered a cotton homespun plaid skirt. She quickly braided her hair and slipped on a pair of flats.

She was about to ring for a goblin to lead her down to the dinning room when a knock sounded at the door. The two goblins from earlier were standing there holding Gkas's hand. He was a pale green color and the little amount of hair on top was damp and combed back. He didn't look happy at all. As soon as he saw her though he had scurried towards her clinging to her skirts.

"Goblin King told to bring him back to you."

She smiled and patted Gkas head, "Thank you."

She was going to ask if one of them wouldn't mind taking her to the dinning room when the door across the hall opened and Jareth stepped out dressed in a black poet shirt open at the chest, black leather pants with his knee high boots.

In his arms he was carrying Kina, who wore a simple pink dress, in his arms. He looked from the goblins to her and then down at Gkas. the goblins bowed and left them standing in the hall. Gkas had tried to bow, but had come closer to falling on his head. Sarah smiled down at him.

"Shall we?"

She nodded and step out to shut her door, Gkas still clinging to her skirts. Jareth held his arm out to her and waited until she took it before starting down the all.

The dinner was just as tasty as all the other meals she has had there. Kina was even behaving well, letting Jareth feed her. Gkas sat at her feet eating from a plate mix for him by the goblins. They talked about the cottage and what need done after it was cleaned out.

They were just finishing dessert when Kina gave great yawned. Both Jareth and Sarah smiled and quietly stood. They left for their rooms, stopping to put Kina to bed. Jareth stopped in the hall facing Sarah who had opened her door to let Gkas rush inside.

"I will bid you goodnight, Jareth."

He smiled and lead down, coming close to her face. He looked in to her eyes, taking her hands in his own. "I wish to ask you something, my love and I want you know that you may refuse if you so wish."

She nodded.

He took a deep breath, never feeling so nervous in his long life. "My parents throws a gala every midsummer eve, which is in less then a fortnight, and I was hoping that you give me the honor of escorting you?"

She smiled and touched a hand to his cheek, "I would love to go with you." She frowned, "I afraid I don't have anything to wear for a gala." She was mentally going through the wardrobe in the room behind her.

"I will take care of everything, my love." He took her into his arms kissing her. His month feasting on her lips. He pulled back looking into her eyes, "I must bid you sweet dreams, my precious." He opened her door wider and waited until she had walked in and turned to him before giving her one last kiss and shutting the door.

Sarah placed a hand on the door and waited until she heard the door across the hall close before turning away. Gkas was looking at her from the bench at the foot of the bed. She smiled and grabbing her night grown she went into the bathroom to change. She came out to find Gkas still waiting for her.

She crawled under the covers and patted the spot next her letting the creature scurry up to curl up. She patted his head and blew the candles out. That night while Sarah dreamed of the crystal ballroom, Jareth sat at his writing desk working on his plans.

* * *

Jareth smiled as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes. He stood at the gate leading to the cottage watching as the goblin who was ordered to guard the door of the cottage argue with Sarah. He shook his head and started forward when he heard her voice.

"The place is cleaned out. I need to see what other damages there are that might have been hidden by the wreckage before repairs can be started."

Jareth bit back a laugh as Kubaxr shook his head.

"Lady no allowed until King orders."

Sarah groaned, but stopped and looked around at the other goblins. "What was the orders of the Kings?"

Kubaxr thought for a moment, "Lady Sarah is not allowed in the cottage while we clean out."

She nodded, "And are you done clean out?"

He nodded.

"Good, then I'm allowed in."

Sarah floated past the goblin has he thought over what she had said. Jareth frowned and knew he would have to word his orders better. He may have been a few steps ahead of Sarah in the beginning, but she learned how to catch up quick. He sighed and step forward causing the goblins too turn to look at him. As soon as they saw who it was, they started running around like chickens.

He sighed and walked past them, stepping over them as he headed for the door. He stepped in from the sun shine into the dark musky living. He looked around to see that the room was empty. The floor had water stains scattered across it. He looked up to see the same water stains mark the ceiling.

He shook his head knowing that it was going to have to be redone. He knew that even if his plan worked the cottage will still have to be repaired. It was going to be awhile until Sarah moved into his Chambers at that castle. His mother would see to that.

Sarah's voice sounded from the kitchen causing him to follow it. He stepped up tot eh doorway to watch her has she knelt on the floor her head in a cabinet. She was arguing with something.

"Get back here you little…Oche!

He watched has she pulled back holding her head.

"Damn you, Gkas. It was just a cat for goodness sake." She growled

Gkas stuck his head out and shook it before ducking back out of sight.

"Fine, stay there, but if you're not out by the time I leave, you're staying here."

She stood up and brushed her skirts. She was wearing a brown dress and an white apron. She had braided her hair and pinned it up. She rubbed the back of her head where she had banged it, wincing.

"Damn goblin. If he wasn't so cute, I…I." She growled.

"That's not very lady like, precious."

Sarah turned and sighed when she saw Jareth standing there. She waved a hand at the cabinet.

"Oh like you never said worst."

He smiled and lead against the doorjamb, "I can truthfully say that I have never cursed at the goblins."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "I don't believe that.."

He nodded, "Honest. I have never cursed at them. I dunk them in the bog."

Her shock look faded into a smile, "Oh you!" She walked towards the stairs only to have him block her path.

"I don't think so, love." He turned her around and pointed up to a hole in the ceiling. "The floors have began to rot. A goblins fell through that two days ago."

She turned to look at him, "I saw it. I was just going to the door to look at the damage that we couldn't see before with all the debris."

He shook his head, "Not a chance I'm willing to take." He pushed her towards the back door.

"Come on, There's not much else to do today. The supplies wont be here for a few days." He stopped at the door and turned back to the cabinet, "Gkas!"

The goblin poke his head out slowly before scurrying across the floor, past Jareth straight for Sarah. Jareth just shrugged as the look Sarah gave him. She shook her head and waited until he stood in front of her before looking into his eyes. They seem to shine and sparkle in the sunlight.

"Don't you have goblins to sire over or bog?"

He shook his head, "Not right now. I have a nice lunch date with the most beautiful lady in the Underground." She barely had a word out before they vanished. She narrowed her eyes at him as they reappeared in the dinning room. "Come love. There is nothing else you can do there. Everything is sorted. The goblins can move the junk to the burn pile outside the city. Besides…"

He turned her around to where she was facing the windows. Sarah looked out to the garden. A female elf sat on a bench watching Kina play on a blanket in front of her.

"Kina is waiting for us, as well as a very nice lunch in the gardens."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sarah stood starring at herself in the angled mirrors. She was wearing the ball grown Jareth had promise for the gala. The dress an off the shoulder number that hugged her curves down to her hips before flaring out. It was a beautiful deep green that shimmered.

"Yes, I think that will do." The dress make stood back to look at her, "A little more stitches and it will be ready." She waved over a female elf and was ordering her to help Sarah out of the dress, being careful of the pins she had put in when a cough came from the doorway of the dinning room.

"Gorgeous." Jareth stated as he walked forward running his eyes over Sarah.

She blushed and took the hand he offered to help her down.

"I don't know if I can accept this, Jar…" She looked at the dress maker who was watching them. Calling him by his name in front of the goblins was one thing, but she wasn't sure what the other half would think.

Jareth seem to know what was running through her mind and leaned down, "They will only think what is true…That I have given you the permission."

She blushed, "And what will think granted me that permission."

He grinned, "My love. And as for you accepting the dress, remember I want you to come to the gala with me and you would refuse me if you didn't have anything to were." He kissed her, "Now, if the dressmaker is done with you, how about we head down to the cottage to meet the architect?"

* * *

"_How can it be so difficult? I mean all I want to do is tell her I love and want her in my life forever. But the words kept coming out all wrong." _Jareth paced the library floor late at might. He had four days until the gala, everything else was done and perfect. The ring, a design he had done himself, was finished and waiting in the small box that he carried with him. Her gown was ready and hanging in in her room.

But the words wouldn't come. He wanted to throw something or even hit the wall again. He fleck his fingers remember when he had punched the stone wall after Kina had vanished. He looked down at the hand, remembering how Sarah had wrapped it for him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He threw himself into a chair by the fire rubbing his face. Why won't the words comes?

* * *

Sarah sat on the balcony looking at the stars. She remembered standing in her garden wondering is they were bright in the Underground than Aboveground. She knew now that even if she ever did make it back Aboveground nothing was ever going to be able to compare to the Underground.

She had great friends; something she never had above, a place of her own; sure it was small and has to be rebuilt, but she loved it. Her time was her own to do as she pleased. She could go anywhere she wanted. Toby wasn't here, but there was Kina and Gkas, not to mention Jareth.

She smiled and hugged her knees to her chest. She knew he loved her, but also knew that nothing could lead to it. He was King of the Goblins and she was just… what was she down here? A peasant, an outsider? She shook her head and rested her chin back on her knees. What she was down here, she knew that it had to be too far below for him, but the thought of having at least a little joy in her life kept her at his side.

She sighed and stood up looking at the moon. She gave silent thank you to whatever kept her there and walked into her room, closing the doors behind her. Gkas was snoring from his place on the bed. He hadn't moved an inch from she had left him when she had gotten up unable to sleep. She smiled and crawled back into bed, thinking about the Gala in four days.

* * *

Alfonso sighed as he watched his wife gave the servants their orders for the gala preparation. He just knew in a few minutes she was going to shoo him out of the throne room so the decorations could be hung, the tables placed, and the thrones shined. He just hoped she ordered a different polish this time. Last time the smell hung heavy in the air causing many of the noblemen and women to get sick.

He shook his head and stood, not really wanting to wait it for his wife to kick him out. He was strolling towards the garden doors when two trolls walked past him each carrying a chair that matched the other throne chairs that he just left. He frowned and turned to his wife who was ordering a second platform set up next the their chairs.

"Dear, what is this? You know Jareth doesn't take his place as the crown prince. He refuses every time.'

Sheena turned to him, "Well, this year I have a good feeling he will change his mind."

He shook his head, "Dear, do you even think that she knows he's the crown prince?"

She frowned, "Why wouldn't she? I mean I'm sure Jareth has told her. Besides, she will find out here anyways. Do you honestly think that he will be announced just as the Goblin King or the Lord of the Labyrinth?"

"My dear wife, I love you with all my heart and I know our son does too," He took he her hands into his, "but if you do not still your hand like Jareth asked of us, I don't think that love will stop him from tearing the underground apart."

She sighed and nodded, "I know, but…"

"No buts, dear. Now send those chairs back and head over to see Sarah. It's been awhile since you had tea with her."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jareth stepped from the carriage to turn back to take Kina from Sarah and helped her down. His mother and father were smiling down at them from the doorway. He knew that one of them if not both were up to something. He asked them to stay their hand with this.

"Jareth?" Sarah was looking at him with a worried expression. "Something wrong?'

He shook his head, "Nothing, dear." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder leading her up the steps, "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

She nodded and smiled as they reached the top. Sheen was overjoyed at seeing her again. Though she had just seen her two days ago for tea at the castle. Jareth introduced her to his father who took her hand and escorted her inside.

Jareth was about to go after them, when his mother stopped him.

"Jareth I gave you three a suit as so you can keep Kina with you." She raised a hand to stop him from arguing, "A suit son, there are there rooms. The only thing that you will be sharing is a seating room." She shook her head, "Think better of me, Jareth. I will not dishonor her in that way."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Mother, what do you have planned?"

She gasped at him placing a hand on her chest, "How can you even think that I would be up to something? I do have a question son."

He sighed, waiting for her to continue.

"How much does she know about you?"

He frowned, wondering what that had to do with anything. Then it downed on him. His mother was hoping that he take up the title of Crown Prince like she did every year. "No, mother, I will not do it." He walked inside finally handing Kina off to the nurse maid he had brought with them.

Sheena followed ordering a maid to take the nurse and child to their suit before leading her son into the sitting room. "Tea?"

He shook his head and headed for the cabinet where he knew his father kept the brandy. "I need something harder to drink. I have a feeling one of you if not both of you then one of you is planning something"

Sheena shook her head, "We just thought it be nice for you take your rightful place besides your father."

Jareth shook his head and threw himself into a chair "I think you thought of it. Father knows I refuse every year. Besides, unless Hogwurt and the others told her, I don't think Sarah knows. So I stress more then ever this year for the title Crown Prince be left out. I wish to tell her myself."

Sheena sighed, "What if these friends have told her?"

He shrugged, "She would have asked about it. My Sarah is a very curious thing."

"I believe that my wife and son have undermined you, my dear." Alfonso stated as the two walked the paths of the garden. He had asked Sarah what she knew of his son, wanting to know how far to go with talking with her. He was shock to hear her answer stated as clear as the day around them.

"He's an arrogant, temperamental King of the goblins, a full of himself nuisance Lord of the Labyrinth, and…a loving, caring Crown Prince."

"How ever did you find out?"

She smiled, "I added things together and ask a few friends to fill in the blanks. Like what title you and your wife carried. Once I found out, it wasn't hard to add it to him being your only child so he must be your heir."

He laughed, "A woman after my heart." He held a chair at a small stone table, "I ordered refreshments. I do hope you like tea and cake."

She nodded, "I take it that the sweet tooth Jareth has is from you?" she was remembering the sweet desserts that they have had after lunch and dinner.

"I will confess. My son and I love our sweets. But from what hear, you don't mind too much, indulging on the sweets as well."

She blushed.

Jareth kissed Kina's cheek when the nurse brought her out to say goodnight. It was the night of the Gala. He was waiting for Sarah in the sitting room. He had the ring waiting in his pocket. He still didn't have the words, but he knew that if it was meant to be then they would come to him when the time was right.

"Jareth?"

He looked up from the fire to see Sarah standing in her door way. She was stunningly beautiful. She took his breath away.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded and walked over to her, care of the chairs and table. He was afraid to touch her in fear that she would vanish, but when she took his hand and remained, he released a sigh of relief. He led her down to the ballroom where the servant was taking names for announcement.

"Jareth, what to do I tell him?" Sarah asked. She hadn't thought about announcements.

"Allow me."

He led her over and whispered something to the man. The servant was about to say something when Jareth narrowed his eyes at him stopping him."

She looked at Jareth knowing full well that her question was in her eyes.

"Jareth MacMastern, King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth and Sarah Williams, Lady of the Labyrinth." the servant announced as Jareth lead her down the steps into the ballroom.

"Lady of the Labyrinth?"

He smiled, "Of course, you made it through the labyrinth to the castle. You own the title now, besides you have the every goblin at your beck and call. I threaten bogging and kicking them. It wasn't until I told them that you could get hurt, that agree to keep you out of the cottage while they clean it out. I have lost the labyrinth's creatures all because of you." He teased.

She blushed. "I didn't mean to do that. I was just…I did…"

He chuckled, 'Not to worry. They still listen, I just have to word my orders and threats so there are no loop holes." He held out his hand to her, "Shall we dance."

She took his hand and let him lead her onto the floor.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded twirling her around

"How came you only used two out of three of your titles?"

He didn't miss a beat, "And what is third title I didn't use?" He glided her over the floor, loving the feel of her in his arms.

"The highest one of them all, the Crown Prince of the Underground."

That made him miss a step, though he quickly corrected it and guided their steps towards the doors of the garden. He waited in answering her until the doors closed behind them and they were out of ear shot. "May I ask who told you?"

She shrugged, "I added it up after meeting your mother. Hoggle explained who she was. She had told me you were the only child, so… I added it up to you being the Crown Prince."

He nodded, "I guess I didn't give you much credit, my love." He chuckled, "I was afraid of what you might think when I told you."

She gave him a small smile, "Why be afraid?" _"It's not like you're going to ask me to marry you and become the Goblin Queen and Crown Princess." _She tried her hardest to keep the tears at bay.

Jareth saw the sad look creep into her eyes. "Sarah?"

She shook her head and turned to look at the lights coming from the windows, "It's a beautiful Gala."

He nodded, pulling the box out of his coat. Now was the time she needed to know there wasn't going to be an end between them. He wasn't to lose her. "Sarah."

She turned to look at him. He had knelt down on one knee to look up at her, holding the box out to her.

"Would give me the honor of being your husband?"

Sarah was shock, she couldn't speak. Jareth opened the box and showed her the emerald encrusted silver band. He stood when she still didn't say a word. Taking the ring he took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Sarah, my love, I know I have made mistakes in the past. I know that still hate me for doing everything ii did to you, but I love you more then I can put to words and believe me my father's lack of stationery can prove it." He smiled as she giggled.

Sarah looked at him with her eyes filled with love. "Yes."

Sheena smiled as she watched her son guide Sarah back to the dance floor. She had seen the flash of a ring on the girl's finger. She wondered if her son would get up set if she unveiled the two thrones she had hidden.

"Don't even think about it, dear."

She turned to look at her husband, "Whatever do you mean?"

He sighed and took her hand, leading her towards the dance floor, "They will tell us when they are ready. Let them enjoy their love. I mean there is no hurry. We already have a grandchild, don't we."

The High Queen's laugh echoed through the hall and out into the Underground.


End file.
